A Fight Unleashed
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: Two boys fought over her one day, & now Rachel Berry was the most popular girl in school. Glee was a success & they now had the power to beat Vocal Adreneline at Finals. Even Santana sees her as an equal now. What is Quinn's take on all? Finn/Rachel/Jesse


**A/N: My first Glee FF. Hope you like it! Please review, always love them :D X**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. Just a big fan blown away with it all, feeling almost like a teenager again watching some teen TV show. LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>A Fight Unleashed<strong>

**Chapter One  
><strong>

Rachel closes her eyes and wondered where it all began to slowly slip away. She had done such injustice to everyone she has met in her life. Being cruel, selfish, and unkind, over motivated to crumble anyone who stood in her way. Sometimes she wondered how far she would actually go to get where she wanted to be in life.

She sighed as she heard her usual wakeup call on her iPod. She crawled out of bed, feeling even less motivated as ever. Even her motivator picture did nothing for her. She did her usual work out anyway. Singing her favour tunes and dancing to her usual upbeat. Something felt so unnatural.

Wow! What was up with that?

Like seriously Wow.

When did she start questioning herself? She never questioned herself ever. She couldn't let self-doubt cloud her judgement now.

For she was Rachel Berry, multi-talented extraordinary. This was the stepping stone to her dreams wasn't it?

She shook her head and told herself to get it together.

_Like come on, Rachel_! She yelled at herself, _YOU are RACHEL BERRY!_

* * *

><p>She looked around the place, hoping that everything had calmed down a bit since she sang her ballad to Finn. She hopes that everything will go back to the way they were meant to be. But she was very doubtful. She was relieved not to see a single person she knew, she didn't want it to turn out in the most awkward way again.<p>

She felt a hand on her shoulder; it was something she thought she would never feel again. She knew it would take her a long while before she would ever forgive the person that hand extended towards.

"Rachel, can we talk for a minute?" she didn't want to turn around in fear that she might actually put violence against this person.

She abhorred violence, and she didn't want to go against her better judgement. So she just stayed with her head buried inside her locker, acting like she didn't hear a thing. She didn't want to be force to turn around and acknowledge the presence that nastily broken her heart. She didn't want a bar of it.

"Please turn around and look at me, I know that I hurt you so badly, but I need to tell you why I did what I did. It wasn't because of what you think, it was because…" his voice trailed away. Before she knew was happening, the hand on her shoulder disappear, replaced with a big hard bang against the lockers.

She turned really fast, scared to find out what had brought on the awful noise. It was Jesse being thrown across the hallway by Finn. A very angry brawl took place. Fists and blood spilled from each place, she couldn't recall any more whose hand was whose. She screamed in terror, as the sudden violence made her want to puke. She hated the sight of blood.

Relief came over her, when in seconds; Mister Shuester and Miss Sylvester suddenly appeared out of nowhere, helping to extract the two fighting figures on the ground, and turning them into their respectable self.

"Get out of here St James!" they all heard Finn yelling more profanity towards the other boy. "If I ever see you lay a hand on her again! You'll walk away with more than just a black eye and a bloodied nose! You won't even be able to walk again!" she heard the menace in Finn's voice and knew he meant every word of it. She was scared of the anger emulating from the two figures and that she was the cause of it.

"This is not over Rachel" he declared at her, looking her right in the eyes and then turned to walk back down towards the exit.

She watched Jesse strut down the hallways, anger strewn across his face, disappearing around the corner towards the exit. Finn was being escorted in the direction of the nurse's station by Mister Shuester, a very unimpressed face clearly marked on his face.

Quinn had also watched the whole scene, stunned as a mullet to his reaction to the confrontation. No one knew what to think at all. Rachel didn't know what to think either. A stunned silence was produced by all, quiet unsure of the picture they saw.

How was that even possible? Both boys hated her so much, and now a fight ensues. The guidance counsellor guided her towards her office, and was reassuring her that she would be calling her dads to come pick her up from her office. She was very grateful.

* * *

><p>She was flooded with texts from everybody she knew, which she ignored mostly.<p>

Even Santana had messaged her '_wow that was awesome guy fight over you! So hot! You must be proud Berry. I think that maybe your status has just risen to hotness!_' She had stressed the words MAYBE just a tiny bit more in her text messages. She didn't think it was worth texting back.

Kurt seemed to have been the only one who had shared genuine care for her, having heard the news from Mercedes that afternoon. He had told her that they (being Blaine and himself) would be picking her up soon for a sleep over at his place, and to be ready in thirty minutes. As his text message had sent, she heard two beeps in her drive way.

She ran down the stairs and her dad was opening the front door to let her guests coming in, her dad was just about to call her name as the two boys walked past him into the sitting room.

"Dad can I stay at Kurt's tonight, I really just want to have a friend right now" her father obviously agreeing that a friend would be the best comfort right now for her, and he watched as his daughter and the boys ran past him up the stairs to her room to help her get organised.

"Here is your favourite drink, Rach" Kurt handed over her drink as they reach the landing.

"So like wow, so Finn just grabbed him and was laying into him, huh?" Blaine said sympathetically. Putting an arm around her shoulders, patting her back, because of the horror of watching such a spectacle happen just like that right in front of her.

Kurt secretly would have loved to have been there to see the crap taken out of Jesse. It was just so unjust to what he had done to her. They still hadn't paid him back for that, and Finn just did. But he suspected it wasn't just due to that. He had an underlying reason to lay into him.

"What was he telling you anyways?" Kurt asked her concerned. "He didn't say anything bad to you did he?"

"No I think he was trying to apologise actually" she said sadly. "Before I knew it… I heard a loud crash and Finn was on top of him, laying it in to him. It was horrible" she sniffed.

"So Finn has been suspended till Monday for fighting in the hallways" Kurt offered to her. Rachel felt bad for being the cause of all the troubles. "And Mom and Dad aren't too impressed with him either"

"Though hot stuff, having two guys fighting over you" Kurt tried to make her see a lighter side of the dilemma. "Two ex-boyfriends at that; One who is single and the other one a traitor of sorts. Very interesting stuff if I must say. Drama drama drama" Kurt was really doing his best to make her see the sunny side to things.

She said goodbye to her dads, and they drove to her favourite takeout store, and spent the night talking about everything and watching her favourite movies.

* * *

><p>School was buzzing with the news of the brawl. She had been given some pretty handed smiles and winks from guys all day. Thinking that she must be really great, to have two guys fighting it over her. She wasn't thrilled at all; she didn't think violence solved many a problems. It only intensified situations and brought it more out of control. Definitely the opposite, in her books, she hated the idea of how she finally became popular.<p>

Santana hovered over her all day, telling her that she was now one of the hottest girls in school, which to her wasn't very appealing in any manner. She had told her every single gossip she had heard that was going on about her all day. She was now number one in the list that guys want to 'bang' apparently. She was now the most do-able girl around. Which she hardly saw as something to be proud about, she sighed in dismay.

Santana now saw Rachel to be as superior as she was, and was now apparently allies and no longer that loser girl, everyone threw slushies at. So she was officially 'ok' in Santana's books.

* * *

><p>Miss Pillsbury called her in to her office again, to ask how the situation was making her feel, and partly also because Mister Shuester had asked her to check up on her. She just felt like she was being out right nosy and wished she'd mind her own business. Apparently Quinn Fabray had also stopped by to ask the not so knowledgeable and clueless guidance counsellor questions about her relationship status with Finn.<p>

It was getting a little hard to deal with all the commotion that was going on in school. From over that one fight, she had become one of the most popular girls in school, every guy wanted to date her, and all the young girls wanted to be just like her. It was weird in a way and also enticing all the same.

Mister Shuester was happy to have an even bigger join up, now that Rachel had made glee club 'cool' and one of the 'best' clubs to join because it was the new 'it' club. It was no longer the sanctuary that she had loved before. It was now over populated and way over crowded. People came from all over the school, just to watch her and Finn do their duets together, and watch in awe as the original members of the Glee club belted it out in the auditorium.

Apparently Mister Shuester didn't care where the new found fame had come from, as long as it made the Glee club 'top notch' to Sue Sylvester's Cheerio's, which she obviously wasn't proud of. Instead of being the only list people cued long lines for on recruitment day, it was the Glee's club as well. It was the new 'in' thing apparently.

The finals were going to be fantastic. They now had a team that could be as great and strong as their rival school, Vocal Adrenaline. They finally had the power in a multitude of voices. New York City, here they come!

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Not sure if like this one. But please leave a comment and tell me how you like it. X**


End file.
